Human's Death Animatronic's Life
by BlackLatios562
Summary: Mike Schmidt is killed by the animatronics and stuffed into a suit. The Puppet animatronic,who is in storage damaged but not destroyed,revives him as an animatronic. Read about Mike's new life as a different kind of employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!
1. Human's Death Animatronic's Life

**Me: Hi everyone! I'm here to type up a Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction! This will be a... rare story type,from what I've seen where Mike Schmidt,the main character for those who don't know,is killed by the animatronics and stuffed into a suit and then revived by the Puppet as the animatronic suit he was put into. This story will include at least one OC animatronic,the one that is definitely in is Mike's new form. So um... summary time!**

**Summary: Mike Schmidt is killed by the animatronics and stuffed into a suit. The Puppet animatronic,who is in storage damaged but not destroyed,revives him as an animatronic. Read about Mike's new life as a different kind of employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's,Five Nights at Freddy's 2,or any song used in this story.**

Key:

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thoughts

"_Hi"_ -Voice over intercom/coming out of a phone/speaker

Chapter 1: Human Death Animatronic Life

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-Night 3-11:59PM-

Mike Schmidt walked into 'his office' aka the Security Office and sat in the chair. He waited a minute before the phone rang and a voice of a man,whom Mike dubbed Phone Guy,spoke from the phone.

"_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight._

_Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit,uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that your an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um... OK, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_ 'Phone Guy' said and Mike nodded to himself before pushing the 'door' button on the right door since Chika was outside. A few seconds later Chika was gone and Mike opened the door.

-Time Skip-3:00AM-Change Focus-Freddy-

-I think I've waited here long enough- Freddy thought as he walked towards the corner of the east hall. As he got to the 'East Corner' he noticed the 'suspect' slamming the door button on the left door to keep Bonnie out. Now normally Freddy stays in the 'East Corner' for a while before moving into the Security Office but he decided to just end this. Freddy rushed into the Security Office and grabbed hold of the 'suspect'.

-Change Focus-Mike-

-Crap it's Bonnie!- Mike shouted in thought before slamming the door button to keep Bonnie out. He was about to breath a sigh of relief when large furry hands grabbed on to him. Mike froze in shock before realizing Freddy had gotten him... he was dead. Mike struggled to get out of the mechanical bear's hands but it was no use. Mike slumped,there was no point in continuing to struggle,he was going to die.

-Who will care- Mike thought bitterly.

-My father ditched me when I was born,my mom soon after. I was never adopted in the orphanage so I was there alone until I was old enough to live on my own. I can barely pay my bills,barely buy enough food to keep me alive.- Mike thought his mental voice dead.

-I don't have an friends. I don't think my employer will really care since this probably happened a lot. I don't even have a pet.- Mike thought his mental voice becoming more and more hollow and dead by the word. Unknown to Mike someone had heard his thoughts. The 'person' who heard these thoughts were a nearly destroyed animatronic in the basement. Mike suddenly felt his consciousness fade. The world went dark as Mike was carried into the backstage area.

-Mike's 'Dream'-

Mike found himself in a gray room. The only thing in the room other then himself was an empty wolf costume and a tall black animatronic with a white mask. The animatronic was black with long skinny arms and legs. On its chest was three black buttons with white rims and around its legs and arms were white and purple rings. On its face was a white mask with a large smile painted on it. It had red cheeks and lipstick and purple tear path looking lines under its eyes.

"Hello Mike" The animatronic spoke in a feminine voice.

"Great! I'm already dead what more do you want!?" Mike ranted and was surprised when the animatronic patted his shoulder in a calming manner.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Also your not dead... yet at least. I can... kinda save you." The animatronic spoke and Mike's eyes widened before he gained a look of confusion.

"Kinda?" Mike asked.

"I can't save your current body but I can 'give' you a new one" The animatronic said before pointing towards the wolf costume.

"I'll be an animatronic?" Mike asked and the animatronic nodded.

"Yep! Oh yeah I probably should have told you this sooner but my name is... well I've been called many things Puppet, Marionette, 'That Puppet Thing', Prize Giver,even Black Stick Prize Thingy by some little kid. I personally prefer Marionette or Mari. Now once your revived I'll use my powers to influence Mr. Fazbear, your employer, to change the original plans for the costume,which by the way was just a Halloween exclusive event,into an everyday animatronic. Also I'll explain to Freddy who you are and that you weren't the one who did... _it_" Marionette explained confusing Mike.

"It?" Mike asked.

"Yes, you see years ago I, and the other 4 animatronics currently in use,along with another animatronic,were human. But YEARS ago a man in purple killed me in front of the first Freddy Fazbear Establishment, which was called Fredbear Dinner then I possessed the body you see before you now. Then years later at the 3rd establishment, the one before this one,the same man came back and,while wearing a purple costume,killed 5 children. I then helped the children' souls attach to their new bodies creating the living animatronics you know today. Now we seek revenge on the one who did this to us but, since he was wearing that costume, we don't know who he is but we know he is an employee,specifically a night guard. But I know it's not you, that's why I'm reviving you." Marionette explained and Mike nodded.

"I... see. And I thought I had a bad life" Mike spoke sadly.

"I have long since come to terms with my death, still want the guy who killed me dead but that's beside the point. When you wake up you'll find a mask beside you. The mask attaches to your belt, left hip, and the mask, when worn, will give you powers like me. Unfortunately at present my own powers are weak and I only have enough to barely do what I told you I'd do. The mask will only be a mask fragment but it will grow as you use the powers it gives you and thus the powers you have access to grows and my will grow as well." Marionette explained and Mike nodded.

"Okay" Mike said.

"Lastly I'll tell you the powers that mask gives you at the moment. Right now you have basic telekinesis, meaning you can levitate things but only small things at the moment, and a 'psy beam' as I call it. The psy beam is a small beam of psychic energy fired from your claw. While the telekinesis can be trained to lift bigger and bigger things. Now that I think about it you can access your powers with out wearing the mask but they are a lot weaker. You should probably train with the mask on before trying to use the powers without the mask." Marionette explained before Mike and the wolf costume started to fade.

"See you later... hopefully." Marionette said before seeming to realize something.

"Oh yeah! Your new name is Hallow the Werewolf" Marionette spoke and Mike sweat-dropped.

-What kind of name is that for a child's... oh wait it... I was originally supposed to be Halloween exclusive.- Mike thought as he felt himself completely faded.

-Real World-Change Focus-Freddy-3:05AM-

"Okay that finishes that" Freddy said as he finished stuffing the 'suspect' in a wolf costume. The wolf costume was black furred with blood red fur on his around his paws and feet. The red fur extended a bit up the wrist and to about half way to the knee. The wolf's paws hand five black claws each and black 'padding' on the palm. The wolf had a crimson belt around its waist with a black pouch on the right hip. Around the wolf's neck was a golden necklace that hanged an inch down his chest. Attached to the necklace was a mini pumpkin about 1 inch wide with three 1 centimeter wide pumpkins on either side of it. Under his eyes were small crimson triangles, one under each eye.

"Wonder if that was the one" Freddy wondered aloud.

"It wasn't I can tell you that for sure" Marionette's voice said from behind Freddy. Freddy turned around to see Marionette but she wasn't how Mike had saw her. She was in a very damaged state, she only had half a mask,a chunk of the back of her skull was missing,a chunk of her left shoulder was missing,the bottom half of her right arm was gone,her left leg was entirely gone,her right leg had chunks missing and wires sticking out,her torso had chunks missing and wires and sparks sticking out,she was missing half of one button,a forth of another button,and was missing an entire button.

"Marionette! What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

"That human, well former human, was not the one who did it. I can tell you this with 100 percent certainty. I have decided to revive him as the costume you stuck him in because his life was almost as bad as ours! He already knows about that bu the way. Just a few things I have to do." Marionette explained before she glowed a grey light before the light faded.

"Okay that does that and lastly..." Marionette pointed her left hand at the wolf costume Mike had been stuck into. Her hand glowed black before a beam shot out and hit it. The glow surrounded the wolf before it stopped coming out of Marionette's hand. The glow went into its body before a ball of white light appeared besides him. The white light faded revealing a white mask that fell to the ground. The wolf had a few small changes to him, the farthest pumpkins from the center one were now white instead of orange, and there was a crimson symbol on his shoulder(復活)that for some reason Freddy could read as 'Resurrected', and the triangle under the wolf's right eye had turned white. Marionette slumped before falling to the ground.

"I'm going to go back to the basement, take care of him... Oh yeah I removed the body from inside him." Marionette said before disappearing. Freddy looked towards the wolf as it let out a mechanical groan. The wolf's eyes opened revealing slitted red eyes.

"Okay becoming an animatronic is not a pleasant experience" The wolf spoke rubbing his head causing Freddy to sweat-drop.

-Amen to that- Freddy thought before speaking to the wolf.

"Hey um... wolf? Are you okay?" Freddy asked.

"I'm fine" The wolf spoke, as he spoke Freddy noticed his sharp teeth and fangs, before noticing the mask. The wolf picked up the mask and noticed that, if he put it on, it would go on the left side of his face. The mask would going three centimeters under, above, and to the right of the eye. The mask would cover a few centimeters of the top left forth of his muzzle. The mask would cover all the way to the left side of his face and went up and left til the edge of the face. The edges of the mask were all rugged and jagged. The wolf attached the mask to the left hip of his belt before standing up... and then stumbled. Freddy caught the tripping wolf before he hit the ground and help the animatronic to his feet.

"Careful there. It takes a little while to get used to the new body" Freddy warned a few moments later the wolf seemed to be standing okay.

"You good... um...?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah I'm good and my name is M..." The wolf said before shaking his head.

"Hallow the Werewolf" Hallow introduced and Freddy smiled.

"Good to meet you Hallow! And um... I'm sorry for" Freddy began but was interrupted by Hallow.

"It's completely fine I understand. Anyway being an animatronic will probably be better then human" Hallow spoke.

"Okay... I should introduce you to the others!" Freddy exclaimed before leading Hallow out of backstage.

"Guys! Come meet our new friend!" Freddy shouted and Bonnie hopped down the left hall, Chika came out of the Kitchen,and Foxy came out of Pirate's Cove. Just as Hallow was about to raise his hand to wave a golden version of Freddy just appeared. The bear was floating of the ground and seemed to be completely limp. The bear had completely black eye sockets.

"Oh there you are Goldy" Freddy spoke.

"Um who's that?" Chika asked in a slightly squeaky female voice while pointing at Hallow.

"I'm curious as well brother" 'Goldy' said in a slow male voice.

"This is our new friend Hallow, formally the night guard but Marionette revived him as Hallow here." Freddy explained before every smiled, minus 'Goldy' because he can't smile.

"Hi Hallow!" Chika cheered.

"Hi!" Bonnie exclaimed in a cheerful female voice.

"Welcome to the crew Hallow!" Foxy spoke in a pirate like female voice.

**(A/N Foxy is female for this story don't bug me on that! Also I'm going to keep the 'Pirate Speech' to a minimum only using words like 'crew' at night at least. During the day it'll be more 'pirate-y'.)**

"Greetings Hallow" 'Goldy' greeted. Freddy stepped in front of Hallow.

"I'm going to introduce you" Freddy said before pointing at Chika.

"This is Chika" Freddy introduced before pointing at Bonnie.

"This is Bonnie" Freddy pointed at Foxy.

"That's Foxy" Freddy pointed at 'Goldy'.

"That is Golden Freddy but we just call him Goldy." Freddy introduced before pointing to himself.

"And I'm Freddy!" Freddy exclaimed before Hallow and the other Animatronics spent the rest of the night talking and just hanging out. Hallow had more fun in half a night then his ENTIRE life as Mike Schmidt.

**!END CHAPTER!**

**Me: Okay that's the first chapter! The second should be up within tonight to a month or more... honestly I don't know... See y'all then!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. First Day, and Night, on the New Job

**Me: Hi everyone! Um I only have on thing to say... I'm using an 'English to Pirate' translator for Foxy's 'pirate speech' so please don't complain about how she talks during the day. Oh yeah I forgot to say last chapter! Hallow is about as tall as Foxy.**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1**

**Key:**

"Hi" -Talking

-Hi- -Thoughts

"_Hi"_ -Voice over intercom/coming out of speaker/phone

"_Hi_(Hi)" -Foxy's pirate speech(translated)

Chapter 2: First Day, and Night, on the New Job

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-5:57AM-

"Sigh" Freddy sighed before looking towards Hallow.

"Sorry pal. It's almost 6:00 and we gotta get back to our positions" Freddy spoke before the five animatronics that weren't Hallow got up and went back to there respective places,well Goldy just teleported since he was floating the entire night.

"Um what am I supposed to do?" Hallow asked as the three 'stage animatronics' got on stage.

"Um sit on the stage until Mr. Fazbear gets here?" Chika suggested and Hallow shrugged before sitting on stage in front of Freddy. Hallow put his paws on his lap and waited for 6:00 to come.

-EXTREMELY SHORT Time Skip-6:00AM-

Hallow watched the doors open and a slightly chubby man walk in. This man was Gerald Fazbear,aka Mr. Fazbear. The man noticed Hallow and walked up to him.

"What are you doing out here? You shouldn't be on yet!" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"That's very simple Mr. Fazbear. It's me, M...i...k...e Sc...h...m...id...t" Hallow struggled to say his former name as it just brought back horrible memories.

"Mike! What happened to you?" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed.

"Freddy got me,stuffed me in this suit, and somehow I became Hallow. Though I did have a nice chat with the animatronics after that. They aren't so bad when your also an animatronic" Hallow explained.

"I-I see" Mr. F said while blinking.

"Now two things I _don't_ want to hear the name... Mike, it just brings back bad memories, so call me Hallow. Second... What's going to be my job as Hallow?" Hallow asked and Mr. F blinked.

"W-what?" Mr. F asked.

"What am I going to do as the animatronic Hallow the Werewolf during the day?" Hallow reiterated.

"Um originally you were gonna be a Halloween Exclusive animatronic but this changes things. I guess you can just walk around in 'Free Roam Mode' and help out/play with the children." Mr. F said and Hallow nodded.

"Oh yeah! Can you reopen Pirate's Cove?" Hallow asked.

"I can't because of the Bite of '87. Foxy is a danger..." Mr. F started but was cut off.

"She was provoked by some kid. Some girl on the stage and starting mocking Foxy for like 15 minutes until she finally snapped and bit the kid" Hallow explained.

"I see... Well we simply can't re open Pirate's Cove, at least today and the soon future, because of Foxy's damaged state" Mr. F said and Hallow smirked.

"What 'damaged state'? You forget! Hallow was programed with basic mechanical skills which passed over to me. The others and me fixed up Foxy good as new" Hallow spoke as he walked over to Pirate's Cove and pulled back the curtain to reveal a perfectly fixed Foxy. Hallow smirked at Mr. F's shocked face.

"Okay then... I guess Pirate's Cove will be reopening today" Mr. F said and Hallow smirked yet again. Mr. F turned to Hallow.

"We need to get you set up before 7:00 when the first scheduled party starts" Mr. F said and Hallow nodded.

-Time Skip-7:00AM-

"Welcome kids to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Mr. Fazbear greeted from stage.

"Today we have two very important announcements!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed gaining any attention not on him already.

"First up the re-opening of Pirate's Cove!" Mr. F announced and the kids cheered while the adults gave worried glances.

"Now don't worry about that yet because our second announcement is... the introduction of a new animatronic!" Mr. F exclaimed before Hallow walked out from backstage and got on stage.

"This is Hallow the Werewolf! Now I know he looks kinda creepy, but that's because he was supposed to be a Halloween only animatronic but we decided to make him a full time animatronic! So say 'Hello' Hallow!" Mr. F exclaimed.

"Hello kids and adults" Hallow greeted with a smile on his face and a wave.

"Hi Hallow!" The kids chorused.

"You might be wondering 'What is this new animatronic going to do?' well the answer to that is, he'll be roaming around the rooms making sure people stay out of trouble,help them,and things like that. He will occasionally, maybe, get on stage and do some songs alone or with the rest of the band. Maybe he'll even join Foxy sometimes who knows! But on Halloween this all changes and he'll do what he originally supposed to do, hand out candy and sing Halloween themed songs with band." Mr. F explained.

"But there's more to Hallow! After we... decided that he was going to do more we programmed him with all sorts of knowledge about anything! He probably knows more about the Pizzeria then me!" Mr. F exclaimed jokingly.

"But go ahead ask him a question. And yes adults you can ask the question you are all thinking" Me. F said and an adult immediately raised their hand. Hallow pointed at them and they put their hand down before talking.

"Um... Hallow. Are you, as in the people of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, certain that Foxy is safe to be around children after what happened?" The adult asked and Hallow nodded.

"Yes, Foxy is perfectly safe. What happened back then was an affect of the animatronics programming. We, basicly, have feeling just like you. So, when that girl mocked and punched Foxy for that long, he snapped just like any kid would and lashed out. Since then the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza programmer made it so any animatronic will simply push the 'assaulter' away if they are under a certain height. If they are above this height the animatronic will attempt to knock the 'assaulter' out. So remember kids, we animatronics have feeling just like you and if you hurt them we will react just like you would okay?" Hallow 'explained' and the kids, and adults, nodded.

"Now then, who's next?" Hallow asked and a kid raised his hand.

"Um Hallow? What is that mark on your shoulder?" The kid asked.

"Oh that's a... special symbol that means 'Resurrected', resurrected means 'back from the dead'. It fits with my Halloween theme" Hallow explained.

"Anything else?" Hallow asked and another kid raised their hand.

"What's that mask on your belt for?" The girl asked and Hallow smiled.

"That is a special mask that gives me magic powers" Hallow said dramatically.

"Really?" The kids asked.

"Yep! Here I'll demonstrate!" Hallow exclaimed before putting the mask on. No one noticed Hallow's left slitted crimson eye's color dull slightly. Hallow took three balls out of pouch, one brown, one purple, and one yellow.

"Watch this" Hallow said dramatically as his left eye dimly glowed black and the balls were outlined by a dim black glow. The three balls levitated out of Hallow's paw before moving in circles for a minutes before going back into Hallow's paw. The balls and Hallow's eye stopped glowing.

"How did you do that!?" The kids exclaimed.

"A magician never reveals their secrets! Especially an animatronic magician!" Hallow exclaimed dramatically and the kids giggled. Hallow hopped off stage and as he was walking he spoke.

"I really need to practice that" Hallow muttered before the party truly started.

"_Ahoy me new hearties! 'tis great t' be back!_( Hello my new friends! It's great to be back!)" Hallow heard Foxy's fake male voice speak in its over board on pirate speak. Hallow took of his mask and put it on his belt as he turned to look towards Foxy.

"_I reckon 'tis time fer a new adventure!_( I think it's time for a new adventure)" Foxy spoke dramatically. Hallow chuckled as the kids cheered. Hallow watched as Foxy took a old _looking_ scroll out of the treasure chest and opened it.

"_But where t' go? That be th' riddle._( But where to go? That is the question)" Foxy spoke dramatically as she read of various places 'off' a most likely blank scroll. The kids all shouted out various places but one seemed to be the 'favorite' 'Black Sea'.

"_That be a great choice, young pirates!_( That is a great choice, young pirates!)" Foxy's over dramatically spoke. Hallow watched as Foxy went through an interesting act till a little girl tapped his leg.

"Excuse me Mr. Hallow, where is the bathroom?" The girl asked and Hallow lead her to the bathroom. When he and the girl came back Foxy's show was over and the band had started singing a song. Hallow spent the day walking around, helping kids, answering questions, and putting on 'magic shows'.

-Time Skip-11:59PM-

"See you tomorrow!" Mr. F shouted as he left and locked the door behind him. A minute later the animatronics, minus Hallow since he was already in the mode, changed into 'Free Roam Mode' and stretched.

"I am _so_ jealous of you Hallow" Chika spoke childishly.

"You get to be in 'Free Roam Mode' all the time!" She continued and Hallow rubbed the back of his head.

"I may be able to convince Mr. Fazbear to allow you guys to be in 'Free Roam Mode' all the time as well" Hallow spoke... and was immediately tackled by an excited Chika.

"YAY YAY YAY!" Chika cheered.

"Now you have to remember he might not do it" Hallow said as Chika let him go.

"You managed to convince him to re-open my cove" Foxy spoke as she got off her staged and stretched.

"I guess. But that's not important at the moment. What is important is training my powers. Though those 'magic shows' helped boost my power _slightly_" Hallow spoke.

"Now then, last night I worked on telekinesis so I guess tonight I'll work on 'psy beam'." Hallow spoke and Bonnie perked before grabbing the soda cans that were spread around the building and placing them on a table in a line.

"Here Hallow, use these for target practice" Bonnie exclaimed bouncing in place. Hallow smiled at the excited bunny.

"Thanks Bonnie" Hallow thanked as he put on his mask. He rose his left hand and pointed his 'pointer' claw at one of the cans. Hallow summoned a very small ball of black energy and fired a very thin beam of black energy... The reached half way to the can before stopping in mid air and then fizzing out. The animatronics all sweat-dropped seeing this.

"I need to work on that" Hallow said dejectedly and Chika hugged Hallow.

"Don't worry this is probably harder then telekinesis" Chika consoled and Hallow nodded before trying again and only getting a small bit farther.

"This is going to take a while" Hallow spoke before trying yet again.

-Time Skip-3:00AM-

"Hey Hallow!" Chika exclaimed as she stuck her head out of the Kitchen.

"Why don't you take a break and come play with me!" Chika exclaimed and Hallow shrugged before walking into the Kitchen.

"YAY!" Chika cheered as Hallow walked in.

"So what do you do in here?" Hallow asked.

"It's a kitchen, I cook pizzas! You know the pizza that was in your office each day? Yeah those are the pizzas I make. Mr. F gives them to the security guards." Chika explained and Hallow nodded.

"I see, you know your pizzas actually taste better then the pizza they feed the kids." Hallow complimented and Chika went into an embarrassed posture.

"T-thanks Hallow" Chika stuttered before shaking her head.

"Now then let's make some pizza! I actually came up with a new idea involving pepperoni,lots of cheese,cinnamon,and lots of seasonings!" Chika exclaimed and the two animatronics started to make pizza.

-Time Skip-45 Minutes Later-

Hallow and Chika were eating their newly made pizza and Hallow had a question.

"Um Chika... do you have any clue as to how we can taste this pizza?" Hallow asked and Chika shrugged.

"No idea, most likely it was Marionette's doing that caused us to be able to taste" Chika guessed and Hallow nodded agreeing with the most likely reason.

"Guess that makes sense. Hey I have an idea! Maybe we should make a few more later and feed them to the kids" Hallow suggested and Chika nodded excitedly. So they ate pizza, talked for a while, and then started making pizzas again.

**!END CHAPTER!**


	3. Second Day and New Security Guard

**Me: Okay I'm on a role! I made a picture, a bad one, of Hallow as the cover picture for this story!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1!**

**Key: Same as previous chapter!**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 3: Second Day and New Security Guard's First Week!

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-5:57AM-

"I gotta go it's almost six!" Chika exclaimed.

"Go on, I have 'Free Roam Mode' I'll put the last pizza in its box once it's done" Hallow said and Chika nodded before walking out.

"See you later Hallow" Chika said with a wave as she walked out.

-Time Skip-6:00-

"Hallow!? Where are you?!" The voice of Mr. Fazbear called out from the main room.

"Kitchen!" Hallow shouted and a few seconds later Mr. F walked in to find Hallow putting a pizza in a box.

"What are you doing?" Mr. F asked confused by the human turned animatronics actions.

"Readying a trail for a new type of pizza" Hallow explained.

"What?" Mr. F was very confused.

"Chika and I made pizza and we want to see if the kids will like it" Hallow explained and Mr. F slowly nodded.

"Okay, are you sure it's safe?" Mr. F asked.

"Entirely I mean when I was a human I ate Chika's pizza, the pizza you gave the guards, and I was perfectly fine and it was actually better then the normal pizza" Hallow said and Mr. F nodded.

"Oh yeah speaking of them can you put them into 'Free Roam Mode' permanently?" Hallow asked shocking Mr. F.

"You sure that's safe?" He asked.

"Yes" Hallow nodded.

"Okay then" Mr. F agreed to Hallow's request. Hallow took a page out of Bonnie's book and bounced excitedly before quickly stopping and rushing out of the kitchen. Hallow rushed behind Chika and poked a claw to the back of her neck causing it to open revealing a small panel with a few buttons. Each button had writing above it one had 'Free Roam Mode', another had 'Default Mode', another had 'Custom Mode', yet another had 'On', and the last had 'Off', the 'On' button was pressed already. Hallow pressed the 'Free Roam Button' before closing the back of her neck. Chika didn't move at all.

"Um... Chika, move" Hallow said and Chika didn't move.

"Chika, your in 'Free Roam Mode' now" Hallow said and Chika immediately tackled Hallow in hug before realizing something.

"Wait you can put us in 'Free Roam Mode' on your own?!" Chika asked accusingly.

"Um, yes and no!" Hallow shouted quickly.

"While 'I' was programmed with knowledge of how to put you guys into 'Free Roam Mode' I need permission from Mr. F to do so" Hallow quickly spoke and Chika smiled before hugging Hallow.

"Okay!" She cheered before letting Hallow go. Hallow quickly went to Freddy and put him into 'Free Roam Mode' before moving to Bonnie and doing the same. Bonnie bounced happily before tackling Hallow in a tight hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The excited bunny shouted happily. Hallow pat her back before speaking.

"Bonnie you got to let me go I need to go put Foxy in 'Free Roam Mode'" Hallow said and Bonnie let him go. Hallow went over to Pirate's Cove and repeated the process with Foxy. The result was Foxy hugging him just like Bonnie and Chika had done.

**(A/N Let's be honest here. Who would want to be forced to do things without their consent or choice?)**

-Time Skip-7:00AM-

"Hello kids and welcome... back apparently because you are the exact same group as yesterday" Hallow said from stage.

"Yesterday was my brother's birthday and today is mine" The girl who had asked Hallow where the bathroom was.

"I see. As I was saying! Hello and welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Today we have an announcement and a special treat." Hallow exclaimed.

"But before that, I'm going to answer a question some of you may have! What do we, the animatronics, do at night? The answer is... at night all the animatronics, minus me, automatically go into a state known as 'Free Roam Mode', a mode that allows us to move as we wish and do what we want. I am always in 'Free Roam Mode' at all times. So during the night I train my 'magic', Freddy stays on stage mostly, Foxy stays in Pirate Cove sharpening his hook mostly, Bonnie wonders around, and Chika is the important one for the special treat, she hangs out in the kitchen and cooks pizzas" Hallow revealed.

"Now then! The announcement is... the other animatronics shall, from today on, be in 'Free Roam Mode' all the time!" Hallow exclaimed and the animatronics, minus Hallow, stepped down from their stages, Foxy got off of Pirate's Cove.

"Now for your special treat. You know how I said Chika makes pizza at night. Well today you guys get to eat some pizza that Chika and I made" Hallow exclaimed before the kids cheered.

-Time Skip-11:50PM-

**(A/N Sorry I ran out of ideas for day time! I'll be doing a 'Halloween' chapter soon, even though it's no where close to Halloween at the time of me typing this!)**

"Okay everyone! I want all of you in your spots and stay still, um Hallow just sit on the stage, until 12. We have a new security guard coming and I don't want you to scare him off before he even begins his first shift." Mr. F spoke and the animatronics moved to their spots. Mr. F did not notice Hallow's dark smirk that had come onto his face for a second before he hid it in a neutral/blank look as he sat down. As soon as he settled into his spot a man with brown-ish-blond hair came in.

"Um Mr. Fazbear?" The man asked and Mr. F nodded.

"Yes I'm Mr. Fazbear and you must be our new night guard James Sunderland, am I correct?" Mr. F asked the man.

**(A/N 1) I do not own the Silent Hill franchise and 2) I was stuck for a name for the new security guard and recently I've been watching a let's play of Silent Hill 2)**

"Yes that's correct" James confirmed.

"Good follow me" Mr. F said before walking down the hall to the security office. Hallow 'stretched' his hearing and heard what they were saying.

"Okay here's your office you'll stay in here from 12-6 and you'll use this tablet to monitor the cameras. Here's your hat and badge. And you'll get more info on exactly what your job entails when it becomes 12, we have a recording made by another employee set to automatically start at 12" Mr. F voice said and Hallow heard James say 'okay' before he heard a 'plop' of someone sitting in a chair. Hallow saw Mr. F come out of the security office before looking back and saying 'good luck' before walking out of the building with a wave to the animatronics on stage.

-Time Skip-12:00AM-Change Focus-James-

James jumped and let out a little yelp when the phone rang a few times before a voice started to talk.

-Change Focus-Hallow-

Hallow resisted the urge to chuckle when he heard James yelp when the phone rang. Hallow frowned slightly upon hearing the familiar voice of 'Phone Guy' speak.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_ 'Phone Guy' said and James groaned about 'stupid pizza people not telling him about their killer animatronics. During the night Hallow watched Bonnie and Chika move around, a chuckled when he heard a scream and the door slam down, until it was his turn.

-Time Skip-4:00AM-Change Focus-James-

-God dammit chicken duck thing!- James shouted in thought as the right door slammed down. Seconds later he opened it back up as Chika had left. James looked at his tablet, which was currently displaying the Dining Area and saw Hallow had gotten of stage and was standing in the middle of the room looking at the camera with a smirk, his creepy mask on his face. The camera went blank for a few seconds before coming back showing that Hallow had disappeared.

-Where's the damn wolf?!- James shouted in thought panicked.

-Change Focus-Hallow-

Hallow resisted the urge to chuckle darkly as he strolled down the left hallway. The fun bit is he could just dash quickly down the hall and kill James but where would the fun in that be? No the animatronics had a grand plan for James and it involved Halloween which was in two weeks. So they decided to spook James this week then leave him alone for the next week, just to lure him into a false sense of security. Hallow sweat-dropped when James screamed and slammed the door button causing the door to slam close with a bang.

"Stay away you damn psycho wolf!" James voice yelled and Hallow sweat-dropped again. Hallow walked away and back to stage.

-Well that was entertaining- Hallow thought as he walked into the dinning area to see Bonnie doing her creepy smile at the camera.

"Hey Bonnie" Hallow greeted as he sat on stage. Bonnie turned to him, much to the relief of James in the security office.

"Oh hi Hallow! How did it go?" Bonnie asked, confusing James since he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Oh it went hilariously! The second he saw me he slammed the door button as hard as he could and then cursed at me" Hallow explained.

"He only glares at me... lucky you" Bonnie whined childishly and Hallow chuckled.

"Oh don't worry you have the rest of week to scare him before... that" Hallow said and Bonnie nodded before hopping down the hall.

-Time Skip-Next Night-12:00AM-

The voice of 'Phone Guy' echoed down the halls.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

Hallow stood up and decided to have a bit of fun. He followed Chika as she walked down her hall. He smirked as he heard the slamming of the door closing. Chika came walking back down the hall dejectedly.

"He didn't yell scared at me Hallow" The bird spoke dejectedly.

"Am I not good enough?" The poor bird asked and Hallow hugged her.

"Don't worry your fine! I'm going to go scare him twice as bad for you" Hallow consoled before letting the now happy bird go and heading down the hall towards the dining room. He put on his mask before using his new power he has barely developed cloning, though right now he can only make one and it can't touch anything but it would do it's purpose of scaring James. Hallow ran down the left hallway while a few seconds later his clone ran down the right hallway. Hallow reached the window and heard a panicked scream as the door slammed shut. He watched with a smirk as his clone got in and 'grabbed' James causing him to scream. The clone simply faded away as James looked up to see both the clone and Hallow were gone. Hallow had run down the hall to the dining room to find both Bonnie and Chika there.

"Sounds like you had fun" Bonnie spoke and Hallow smirked.

-Time Skip-Next Night-12:00AM-Change Focus-James-

-Why do I keep coming back here?- James asked himself as the phone rang and 'Phone Guy' spoke.

"_Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught. Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

-Thank you your _so_ useful- James thought sarcastically and so the night began. Not much special just a 'normal' night.

-Time Skip-Next Night-12:00AM-

-I thinking I may be suicidal... oh who am I kidding the moment I walked into this building the second night I was suicidal- James thought as the phone rang and 'Phone Guy' spoke.

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*. You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*_

-Well shit- James thought his eyes wide. He turned right and noticed Hallow looking in the window, a dark smirk on his face. James panicked and hit the door button. James would survive the last 2 days of the week before, on the next Monday, received a shock in the form of the animatronics simply not attacking him or even going near the security office, well minus Chika, she had gotten near, had actually managed to reach in and grab... her cupcake plushy before leaving. The camera in the dining room had gone out on Monday and on Thursday the office, and building itself, had been changed. The office now had three entrances, two vents, and a hallway.

**(Basically the FNAF 2's office. The vents connect to the supply closet and... bathroom I think is on 'Chika's Side'. The two halls were gone past the doors to the rooms connecting to the vents and a new hall had been made connecting to the new office entrance.)**

Soon Halloween came around and well... James wasn't going to have ANY fun.

**!END CHAPTER!**


	4. This is HALLOWEEN!

**Me: Yo let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Same**

**Key: Same**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 4: This is HALLOWEEN!

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-10:00PM-

"Okay kids time for a special Halloween song!" Hallow exclaimed as he hopped on stage as did the other four animatronics.

"Ready kids?" Hallow asked and the kids cheered. Music started to play.

-KEY CHANGE!-"Hi" Hallow singing alone, **"Hi"** All animatronics singing together, **"**_**Hi"**_ All animatronics singing softly, "_Hi_" Hallow singing softly, "HI" Hallow singing loudly, **"HI"** all animatronics singing loudly, "Hi" Hallow and Toy Bonnie singing together, "_Hi_" T Bonnie singing softly, _**"Hi"**_ Toy Bonnie and Hallow singing softly-

"**Let's try to make it right" **

"**Don't wanna start a fight"**

"**And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"**

"**We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"**

"**You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night" **As they said this the animatronics gave James an unnoticeable glance.

"**Let's try to make it right" **

"**Don't wanna start a fight"**

"**And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"**

"**We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"**

"**You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night"**

"Hey there! How ya doin?" Hallow spoke as he leaned to look at a random kid.

"Nice to meet you, are you new in town?" At this point Hallow turned to another kid.

"Don't think I've seen you before, it's great to see new faces around!" At this Hallow snapped back into normal position.

"If you like it, I can give a tour"

"Of our enchanting wonderland, new and improve without the doors!"

"There's no escape but then"

"Who would wanna leave?"

"It's a fantastical paradise And it's not, make-believe!"

"I'm so glad to have an other member of the band"

"You're one of us now"

"So let me take you by the hand!" Hallow reached out and grabbed a kids hand before letting go and staring at the kid.

"**But what is that I spy?"**

"**With my robotic eye" **Hallow's and the others' eyes glowed faintly before stopping.

"**I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!"**

"**Maybe he isn't everything that he seems"**

"**Time to investigate"**

"**What's underneath the seams!"** The animatronics leaned towards the kid for a second before snapping back into position.

"**Let's try to make it right" **

"**Don't wanna start a fight"**

"**And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"**

"**We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"**

"**You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night"**

"**Let's try to make it right" **

"**Don't wanna start a fight"**

"**And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"**

"**We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"**

"**You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night" **

"Forgive me for being suspicious"

"Mischief's not on my brain"

"We're programmed to pragmatic"

"If someone messes with the mainframe"

"It's not that we don't trust you" Hallow sung as he moved his hands in a calming manner.

"We do, we love you too"

"It's just that here at Freddy's" Hallow chuckled after singing this.

"We have a few rules"

"**AND IF YOU BREAK THEM WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS" **The animatronics shouted and the kids backed up slightly.

"**WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGED PARTS"**

"Now you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I"

"But sometime to some good you've gotta be the BAD GUY"

"**In this world, we play"**

"**We hope that you will stay"**

"**And we will throw a most"**

"**Electrifying Soiree" **

"**Formal attire is required for you to take part"**

"**You've got some skin that needs removing before we start"** The kids and adults alike noticed more voices saying 'start'. They looked around as just the music play to see more animatronics standing around them. Mr. F gasped noticing they were the 'toy' line from the previous establishment only in withered states. They watched as Toy Bonnie walked on stage and stood next to Hallow.

"_**Let's try to make it right" **_

"_**Don't wanna start a fight"**_

"_**And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"**_

"_**We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"**_

"_**You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night" **_

"Let's try to make it right"

"Don't wanna start a fight"

"And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"

"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"

"You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night"

"Let's try to make it right"

"Don't wanna start a fight"

"And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"

"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"

"You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night"

"Let's try to make it right"

"Don't wanna start a fight"

"And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright"

"We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight"

"You'll be so happy just so long as you survive the night"

"_I'm sure you'll survive"_

"_Just don't break the rules"_

"_And play nice"_

"_I'm sure we'll all get along"_

"_We'll be the best of friends"_

"_**Forever" **_The music stopped soon after

-BACK TO NORMAL KEY-

The kids cheered before one rose their hand.

"Um Hallow who are these?" The kid asked and Hallow smirked.

"These are the animatronics from the previous establishment. While they were officially said to be destroyed they were just used for spare parts and put into storage." Hallow explained before noticing Mangle 'inching' over to him. Mangle's withered state was basically made her look like a endoskeleton snake with a white fox face and red bow tie. Hallow picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. The metal 'fox snake' wrapped her 'body'/snake like endoskeleton around Hallow with her head rested on his right shoulder.

"Um... what's with that one?" One kid asked pointing at the white fox known as Mangle.

"Oh this is Mangle. Originally she looked like a 'more kid friendly' version of Foxy but was put into the 'Kid's Cove', a room for toddlers in the previous establishment, and the toddlers kept taking her apart, since for what ever reason she was built with the ability to be taken apart. The employees had to rebuild her after every party until the employees just gave up, made her a take apart and put together toy, and dubbed her 'Mangle' instead of 'Toy Foxy/Foxy 2.0'. She's on my shoulder because one, she's a bit afraid of kids,which hopefully we will be able to fix, and two, I'm pretty sure she just like being on my shoulder. So you'll most like see her on my shoulder." Hallow explained.

-Time Skip-11:50PM-

"Bye kids" The animatronics, minus Mangle, said. As soon as the kids were gone the animatronics faces turned to dark smirks. Foxy went to her cove, Freddy stood by a table, Marionette stood by the stage, the toy animatronics were randomly spread, and lastly Hallow, Bonnie, Chika, and Mangle were on stage. Hallow in the middle, Bonnie to his left, Chika to his right, and Mangle on his shoulder.

-Time Skip-12:00PM-Change Focus-James-

-Why do I have a bad feeling about this?- James thought as the phone rang and 'Phone Guy' spoke. Apparently 'Phone Guy' had more prerecorded messages from the previous establishment.

"_Hello Hello? Hey! Hey wow! You made it! Good job, good job. Hey uh do me a favor. Maybe sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room. I'm going to try and hold out until someone checks, maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I always wondered what's inside those empty heads back there. Maybe... you know what? Never mind. I'm sure you'll be fine"_ 'Phone Guy' said and James eyes widened as music started.

-What the hell?- James asked before hearing Hallow start to sing.

"We're back!"

"Revamped!"

"The madness never ends!"

"We're not"

"Alone!"

"This time we've brought some friends!"

"No doors!"

"No hope!"

"But you keep coming back!"

"But if this is what you want!"

"You can be just like us!"

"It's what we're made to do!"

"You act like we're to blame!"

"Wear a mask to hide yourself"

"When really it makes us the same!"

"A couple hours"

"But it's feeling like days!"

"Now you're running out of power"

"Leaving you mangled and winding away!"

"Step one!"

"Check lights"

"And empty out the hall!"

"Did you"

"Hear that?"

"There's banging in the walls"

"Enjoy your"

"New job"

"Because it might be your last!"

"If you find its six AM"

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

"It's what we're made to do!"

"You act like we're to blame!"

"Wear a mask to hide yourself"

"When really it makes us the same!"

"A couple hours"

"But it's feeling like days!"

"Now you're running out of power"

"Leaving you mangled!" At this point only music plays for a while. Unknown to James, the animatronics that were on stage were making there way to the office. The other animatronics distracted James until Hallow, and the other three, reached the hallway and Hallow started to sing again while slowly walking down the hall.

"It's what were made to do!"

"You act like we're to blame!"

"Wear a mask to hide yourself"

"When really it makes us the same!"

"A couple hours"

"But it's feeling like days!"

"Now you're running out of power" Hallow entered the office at this point before jumping at James and grabbing his neck.

"Leaving you mangled and winding away!" After saying this Hallow snapped the struggling James' neck killing him.

-Time Skip-A Few Minutes Later-Dining Room-

All of the animatronics had gathered in the dining room, after shoving James in a suit of course, and were talking about Hallow's kill.

"That was great Hallow! But I thought you were going to wait until the song ended before jumping at him?" Freddy pointed out and Hallow nodded.

"I was but as I was singing I realized it would be more scary to James if I did what I did" Hallow explained and everyone nodded.

"I think that having Bonnie, Mangle, and I with you added some scary factor too" Chika spoke and Hallow nodded.

"And bad ass factor as well" Mangle spoke before nuzzling her ride.

"I'm sure your right Mangle" Hallow said before glancing at the backroom.

"Though we won't know because..." Hallow said with a smirk before laughing darkly.

**!END CHAPTER!**


	5. New Plans

**Me: Okay so welcome back to HDAL(Human's Death Animatronic's Life)and sadly I've hit a brick wall in ideas for this story... so yeah. I'm not sure where to go with it so... please send reviews with ideas of what you want to see. I'll probably do chapters with the animatronics 'playing' Five Nights at Freddy's with the new night guards and seeing how many different ways Hallow and his friends can kill security guards.**

**And now to answer a question that you guys are probably wondering...**

**Why is Mike/Hallow going 'evil'?**

**I simply feel dying, hanging out with the animatronics, and simply thinking about what Mari told him would change Mike into... well Hallow. **

**Also to specifically talk directly to a reviewer FinalZeldaGamer...**

**For your first point, I COMPLETELY agree with you! Under NORMAL circumstances the 'Survive the Night' song wouldn't be allowed BUT you must remember that it is HALLOWEEN in chapter 4! The kids, adults, and higher ups just think it is a scary song that someone came up with. You won't see 'Survive the Night' anywhere but Halloween themed chapters, if I do another one. **

**As for your second point, it wasn't REALLY supposed to be a Cameo it's just that I, as I'm pretty sure I said in chapter, was stuck for a name and just decided on James and then decided to give him the hair color.**

**As for the third point, as I said prior to getting into your review 'Mike' is being affected by his own death, being around the animatronics, and hearing Marionette's story. I feel this would severally affect 'Mike's mental state as well as his powers affecting him in someway. Also if you noticed as soon as he um I guess got over the shock of death and hanged out with the animatronics for half a night he had already become darker. I think this is Hallow's programming since Hallow was created for HALLOWEEN he'd be programmed to be a bit darker then the others and this transferred to 'Mike' when he became Hallow.**

**Also thanks for still reading and also yes Mangle can talk she must have a voice box SOMEWHERE on her. Also Hallow knows how to repair the animatronics don't forget that.**

**I hope this cleared some stuff up for you FinalZeldaGamer and anyone else wondering what he(?) wondered.**

**Key: (NEW ADDITION!)**

(Hi) -Telepathy

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 5: New Plans

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-12:30AM-Dining Area-

"Hey guys I just came up with an idea to do with the next one" Marionette spoke drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" Hallow asked curious.

"Well I thought maybe we can use the 'suspects' to help get more by turning them into animatronics as well, but unlike what I did with Hallow I would make them have NO memory of their former life" Marionette suggested and Hallow laughed darkly.

"That is perfect!" Hallow exclaimed and Marionette gained an embarrassed posture. Hallow leaned back in his chair with his paws behind his head and a dark smirk on his muzzle.

"Oh I can't wait for the next guard" Hallow said and everyone nodded.

"Perhaps we can make them your 'group' so to say" Chika suggested and Hallow gave her a confused look.

"Well everyone but Foxy has a 'group' and Foxy just doesn't want one. Freddy has Bonnie and me as the band, Balloon Boy has most female animatronics as mother figures, especially Mangle , and Marionette has the 'Toy' band. But you have no one other then seemingly Mangle" Chika explained and Hallow made an 'oh' face while Mangle looked to be a bit embarrassed.

"Yes I like that idea" Marionette spoke.

"Who agrees?" She asked and everyone nodded. Oh it would be extra fun when the next 'suspect' got there.

-Time Skip-Monday-12:00AM-Change Focus-Mary(I had James I needed to 'include' Mary!)-

**(A/N Oh yeah for story sakes Halloween was on Friday)**

-Well this shouldn't be to hard. I mean it's just monitoring motionless robots- Mary thought as she plopped down into the chair and picked up the tablet. She jumped slightly when the phone rang and a voice spoke.

**(A/N Blah Blah Blah Insert Phone Guy's First Night, second game, novel worth a speaking here!)**

-So the robots are going to try and kill me? Yeah right, nice prank!- Mary thought before the tablet's screen, which was showing the stage, went black for a few seconds before coming back on revealing Bonnie had disappeared.

-SHIT WHERE DID THE BUNNY GO!- Mary screamed in thought before finding Bonnie in the Backstage room staring at the camera. Next to the purple bunny was a blue version of her sitting on the table staring at the camera as well.

-Oh great there's two! Why did no one tell me this?- Mary shouted in thought... apparently she didn't come to FFP(Freddy Fazbear's Pizza) on Halloween or hear the news that the 'new' animatronics would most likely create. After a few seconds she changed screens and saw Chika was standing in the Dining Area with her 'Toy' counterpart... staring at Chika's cupcake?

-Oh there's two chickens too?!- She angrily thought as she flipped to the Stage camera again.

-What's next? Two of that fox?- She thought sarcastically as the screen changed... before she noticed Mangle on Hallow's shoulder and sweat-dropped. The night went on relatively easily, the only animatronic who came near the office was Toy Chika in the hallway. Mary panicked and quickly put on the Freddy Fazbear head she had been provided and hyperventilated when Toy Chika came in her office and approached the desk. Toy Chika grabbed the cupcake plushy on the desk and left nuzzling the plushy. Apparently over the weekend Toy Chika had left her cupcake plushy in the office. This progressed through the week until Friday, the animatronics SCARED Mary but didn't attack her, to once again lure her into a sort of sense of safety. Interestingly enough it was actually Mangle who suggested they did this. Speaking of Mangle, she and Hallow never left stage once during the week.

-Time Skip-Friday-12:00AM-

-Okay here we go again. Another easy night- Mary thought... if only she knew. The phone rang and 'Phone Guy' spoke.

"_Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lock down, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!"_

-That seemed out of place- Mary thought before shrugging and grabbing the tablet.

-Time Skip-3:00AM-

'**Power Level: 3%**' blinked in the top left corner of the tablet's screen.

**(A/N You need to remember that, while the office LOOKS like the one from the second game, it is in the building of the FIRST game meaning it WILL run out of power)**

So Mary's thought at the beginning of the night was completely WRONG. The animatronics moved way more making her use up pretty much all her power. She flipped to the Stage camera to find Hallow slowly standing up and smirking up at the camera darkly as the camera feed went black.

'**Power Level: 0%**' blinked three times in gray at the top left of the screen before the tablet turned off followed by the lights in the office.

-Well... SHIT- Mary cursed as she dropped the useless tablet and looked up. She saw Hallow standing in the hallway with Mangle on his shoulder and a VERY dark smirk on his muzzle, the only thing visible of Hallow and Mangle in the dark were their faces, and most easily, their eyes. A matching smirk was on Mangle's face as Hallow's eyes flashed a few times in the dark before Hallow's voice echoed around the building.

"It's what we're made to do" His voice said confusing Mary as Hallow was just standing there and not attacking her.

"You act like we're to blame" He continued as he walked forward, Mary panicked and put on the Freddy Mask. Hallow smirked as if hoping she'd do that.

"Wear a mask to hide yourself when really it make us the same" Hallow continued as got to the desk. Mangle unwrapped her lower body from Hallow and held it poised to attack.

"A couple hours but it's feeling like days" Hallow smirked as he rose his left arm and faced his... um palm(?) at Mary.

**(A/N Is an animal like a wolf's palm still called a palm?)**

"Now your running out of power" Hallow's smirk seemed to deepen as Mangle's lower body lashed out and wrapped around Mary's neck, knocking the Freddy Mask off her head onto the ground. A glowing black ball appeared in front of Hallow's palm before forming into a sharp pointed shape. Mangle lifted a struggling Mary of the ground slowly as Hallow's arm followed pointing the 'psy arrowhead' at Mary's head.

"Leaving you mangled and winding away" Hallow's voice reached an all time evil tone as he finished and fired the 'psy arrowhead' into Mary's skull killing her as she let out a short scream that was cut off. Mangle dropped the now dead body back into the chair and Hallow grabbed it before dragging it to the Backroom.

(Hey Mari we got her and we're bringing her to the backroom) Hallow spoke telepathically to Marionette.

(Okay I'll meet you there) Marionette responded.

-Time Skip-3:30AM-Backroom-

Hallow, Mangle, and Marionette looked at 'Mary's new body. Well she isn't 'Mary' anymore, now she's Neko the Black Cat, who was ,funnily enough, originally made to be Hallow's partner in his shows. Neko was, of course, a black cat coming up to Hallow's shoulder. She had crimson fur in the same places as Hallow and, like Hallow, her black fur tail was tipped in crimson. She had blue triangles under her eyes instead of red. She even had the belt and pouch around her waist. Marionette did her magic on the cat and changed her body a slight bit. She now had '復活奴隷'(Resurrected Slave) written in crimson fur on her shoulder. She also has a crimson fur ring around her neck like a fur collar and the triangle under her left eye was now crimson. The black cat's eyes opened revealing her eyes were blue while her left eye had crimson flecks in it. Her slitted pupil-ed eyes stared at Hallow and seemed to focus only on him.

"Master?" Neko asked her voice was slightly high pitched and confused. Hallow smiled and walked up to the cat who was now on her side with her paws on the ground pushing her front half off the ground slightly. He crouched down and pet the cat's head causing her to purr happily.

"Yes Neko" Hallow spoke as the black cat pressed her head 'deeper' into Hallow's hand.

-Time Skip-6:00AM-Stage-

Mr. Fazbear walked in, he comes on Saturday to check up on the security guard and do other manager stuff, to find Hallow sitting on the stage with Neko laying next to him with her head in his lap as he pet her. Mangle was on Hallow's shoulder looking down at the cat with a look of amusement.

"Why is Neko out?" Mr. F asked and Hallow looked at him with a smirk.

"Go look in the Security Office... you'll see why" Hallow spoke and Mr. F went to the security office to find it empty. He rushed back and looked at Neko before groaning.

"Not again" He groaned.

"Apparently she didn't revive like me and lost all her memories and, since Neko was originally made to be my 'partner', she's attached to me. Also apparently 'partner' was changed to 'servant' somehow" Hallow said as he pet Neko who purred happily. Mr. F sighed before going into his office to do a few things... and to file a new job offer in the newspaper. Why? Because for whatever reason Mr. F won't close down FFP. Also he decide the place with the KILLER ANIMATRONICS needs a security guard... who's the crazy one? The killer animatronics? Or Mr. F? Oh well...

"Hey Mr. F do you think we can get Mangle fixed up?" Hallow asked and Mr. F tapped his chin.

"We probably can't remake her how she was before" Mr. F spoke.

"That's fine she actually wants to be remade as a normal fox, like one the size of a large kit." Hallow said and Mr. F nodded.

"We can definitely do that" Mr. F confirmed and Mangle cheered inside.

-Time Skip-Monday-7:00AM-

Hallow stood on stage with the 'stage trio' behind him.

"Hello kids!" Hallow exclaimed and the kids cheered before they noticed something.

"Um Hallow, where's Mangle?" One kid asked and Hallow smiled.

"You see kids we have a very important announcement, two actually." Hallow spoke before whistling causing Mangle to bound out from behind the curtains and jump on his right shoulder. Mangle was now a white furred fox kit about the size of a cat. She had pink on her paws, under belly, tip of her tail, cheeks, and inside her ears. Her eyes were pink as well and her tail was super bushy.

"Allow me to introduce the new and improved Mangle" Hallow spoke and the girls in the audience squealed at Mangle's new cuteness.

"But that's not all" Hallow spoke dramatically and whistled again and Neko walked out. Neko quickly dashed up to Hallow and wrapped her arms around Hallow's left arm before putting her head on Hallow's left shoulder and shaking in fear. Hallow slowly removed his arm from Neko's grip before wrapping his arms and whispering calming words in her ears. Neko leaned into Hallow's hold before Hallow turned to the kids.

"Sorry about that she's new and this is the most people she's seen. Anyway this is Neko and she was originally going to be my partner for my Halloween shows but she was activated early and her programming glitched making her basically my 'pet' and scared of a lot of things. The reason she's doing this is because I'm her 'safety blanket'. You know that thing/person you have that when you hold it or are near them you feel safe? That's what I'm to Neko" Hallow explained and the kids nodded.

"So I'm probably going to be off to the side with Neko to calm her down. Come on Neko" Hallow said before walking slowly of stage with a shaking Neko in his arms. He walked over to the corner and sat down. Neko quickly cuddled as close to Hallow as she could get. Hallow would spend the day in that corner with Neko and Mangle until the kids left.

-Time Skip-12:00AM-

After the kids left Hallow and 'co' moved to sit on the stage with Neko sitting next to Hallow, her head on Hallow's left shoulder.

"How do you deal with all those people Master?" Neko asked and Hallow chuckled.

"Don't worry Neko, you'll get used to it. The kids won't hurt you" Hallow assured and Neko nodded. Hallow glanced at the Show Camera as it activated before deactivating seconds later and the Dining Area's camera activated. Hallow watched Bonnie walk of stage and into the Backroom where Toy Bonnie was. When Hallow asked why she always went there first Bonnie said at first it was to creep the 'suspect' out but now it was check up on her 'little brother' Toy Bonnie. For this new 'suspect' they were just going to do the normal thing, not luring them into a false sense of security, nor did they swamp the new guard, who is a girl named Emily. They did this to see how long she'd last until she messed up and got caught or ran out of power. Honestly Hallow hoped she would run out of power in a few days so he could have Neko kill her just for the irony.

We'll see...

**!END CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hi everyone, so I actually got an idea for Emily or whatever I named the new guard's animatronic form... kinda from Angry Video Game Nerd's Dracula episode when he started yelling about bats. I then realized that BATS were another Halloween animal!... SUE ME I FORGET THINGS! So let's get typing... well I'M typing you guys are reading...**

…

…

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 6: Um... CHAPTER 6! (Out of creative names... not that my names were creative to begin with)

-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-Wednesday-4:40AM-

**'Power Level: 5%'** blinked in the top left corner of the tablet's screen.

-FUCK FUCK FUCK!- Yeah Emily wasn't _exactly_ calm. She heard banging in the right vent and checked the light to find nothing. She checked the right air vent camera to find nothing. She checked the Kitchen, where the entrance to the right vent was, camera to find the room empty. She checked the light again to again find nothing and then she decided to check the vent camera again when the screen turned black.

'**Power Level:0%'** blinked in the top left corner three times before the tablet turned off followed by the lights.

"SHIT!" Emily shouted before three sets of eyes appeared in the hallway, one set pink, one red, and one blue. The blue set of eyes had red flecks in the left eye. Emily flat out screamed as Hallow, Mangle, and Neko walked into the office. Hallow chuckled before speaking in a terrifyingly quiet voice.

"Now your running out of power" Hallow smirked before grabbing Emily and holding her facing Neko with her arms pinned behind her back. Neko slowly poised her left arm into an attacking position and fully stretched out her claws. Emily struggled against Hallow's grip as Hallow began to speak once more, this time whispering in Emily's ear.

"Leaving you mangled and winding away" Hallow whispered before nodding to Neko who then rammed her claws _through_ Emily's chest and heart. Right before her claw got all the way through Hallow teleported away, leaving Emily behind, and reappeared next to Neko. Emily let out a short pain filled scream that was abruptly cut off as Neko yanked her arm out of Emily letting the now dead human to fall on the ground. Neko's ears were pressed flat to her head as Hallow walked up to her and pet her with a dark smirk.

"Good girl, Neko" Hallow praised and Neko's ears and expression perked. Neko cleaned her arm and claws off, though she mainly focused on her claws and paw since her crimson fur hid most of the blood. Hallow chuckled before using his telekinesis to get the blood of Neko's arm before teleporting it who knows where. Hallow looked down at the dead body of Emily and grabbed it before dragging her to the backroom. After dropping her off to Marionette he quickly headed over to the office and cleaned up the blood along with the blood in the halls.

-Time Skip-4:55AM-

Emily, or as she was now known Komori(Japanese for Bat... I know really original, also for those who don't know Neko means Cat in Japanese)the 'Vampire Bat', lay on her back on the table. Komori was a anthropomorphic bat with black... um fur? Let's go with that. Anyway she had three clawed hands and black bat wings on her back. She had crimson her in the same places as Hallow and she had orange triangles under her eyes, Komori also had the red belt and black pouch on the waist. Marionette did her 'magic' and Komori was changed slightly. The triangle under her left eye was crimson, she had '復活奴隷' written on her shoulder in crimson fur, and she had the crimson fur 'collar' around her neck. The bat's eyes opened revealing orange eyes with crimson flecks in the left one. She, like Neko had before her, focused solely on Hallow before she stood up and bowed.

"Master" Komori spoke in a loyal tone. Hallow smirked and walked up to the bat and pat her head after she stood up to her full height, which was up to Hallow's shoulder like Neko.

-Time Skip-5:58AM-

Hallow found that, while Neko's personality was cuddly to Hallow and formerly scared of everyone else that wasn't an animatronic but was now more open to kids but still afraid of any adult, Komori was 'cuddly' with Hallow, not afraid of anyone well mostly, she really liked the kids and not so much the adults. Interestingly enough Komori seemed a small bit afraid of Neko which is interesting since Neko wasn't at all afraid of Hallow. Other than that she had no other 'memory' of her former life. Hallow suspected this was because of how Komori was killed as opposed to Neko. Neko had been killed by Hallow's 'psy arrowhead' to the scull, while Komori had been killed by Neko's claw through the heart. Hallow suspected that his 'psy arrowhead' had destroyed more of Neko's memory or had made it slightly easier for Marionette to erase Neko's memory... Oh well it really didn't effect much since Komori was only SLIGHTLY afraid of Neko. Soon Mr. Fazbear walked in and noticed Komori laying to Hallow's right with her head in Hallow's lap, while Neko was sitting next to Hallow's left with her head on his shoulder and Hallow's arm wrapped around her waist and Mangle was on Hallow's right shoulder nuzzling his cheek.

"Ugh not again... time to go put ANOTHER add in the paper" Mr. F groaned.

-Time Skip-7:00AM-

"Hello kids! Guess what?" Hallow was standing on stage with Neko standing to his left and Mangle on his right shoulder.

"We got another new addition!" Hallow exclaimed and the kids cheered. Komori walked out and stood to Hallow's right and waved to the crowd.

"This is Komori the Vampire Bat and, as you can probably guess, she is another part of my 'Halloween group'." Hallow introduced.

"Now, unlike Neko, she has no FEAR of anyone here, BUT she doesn't really LIKE adults. Why? No clue. We think it's a programming glitch, but who knows." Hallow explained and the adults took a step back. The day went on like every other day and a month passed, new security guards coming and quitting before they could be killed until a month later a girl named Crystal was hired.

**!END CHAPTER!**

**Me: Hi guys! Now this chapter probably made you wonder what Hallow can currently do, right? Well here's a list...**

**-Telekinesis(He can now lift almost anything up to the weight of a car)**

**-Psy Beam(Relatively same power as before, just a bit stronger)**

**-Clone(He can currently make up to 3 clones and 1 of those three can be 'physical' meaning it's 'real'. They are unable to use any of Hallow's powers minus telekinesis at a slightly above basic level)**

**-Psy Arrowhead**

**-Teleporting(Right now he can only teleport himself a short distance within his sight and can teleport small items, smaller then a basketball, infinite distance while as the item gets bigger it can go less distances)**

**-Telepathy(He can only talk to Marionette and his 'slaves')**

**That's about it of the abilities Hallow has shown... see yah next time!**


	7. Crystal Owl and Hannah Rat

**Me: Hi everyone and welcome to another chapter of FNAF HDAL! This is going to be a rather quick chapte because... I can! XD**

**Anyway! I got a PM from a fellow Fanfiction 'writer' Forestspirit of Thunderclan asking to use Hallow for his FNAF story 'The Robot Man' and I happily accepted. Because if this I would like to say that ANYONE can use ANY of my Ocs as LONG AS YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR THE CHARACTER! Like put at the beginning of the chapter, or end of it, that introduces that character '(Insert Character Name Here) is a character created by BlackLatios562' or something like that. By the way I have changed my 'pen-name' to just 'BlackLatios562' cause I realized the 'at your Command' part was weird.**

**Anyway to Mr. Indigo... you were right!**

**Also again with Forestspirit! He, in 'trade' for 'letting him' use Hallow, gave me a very good idea! And here's the exact message!**

**'**To help you out, there Owls are also used for Halloween. And if you want to use Antony you can, as thanks.**'**

**Oh yeah to the review who didn't change the name from 'Guest'! Well first up the review itself...**

**'**You could have crossover's say Harry Potter? Maybe as a child and interfere with that plotline, improving the Animatronics like say replace Foxy's hook with a more deadlier weapon, Maybe next Halloween you have Hallow sing TheLivingTombstone's song someone connects the dots and excorcists become the next Nightguards. The fact Hallow sings insteads of gloats is cheesy so is Hallow being the only one who kills people. If I was a Nightguard i'd make a deal with Hallow.**'**

**Okay before I start I'd like to say I don't intend to be rude or offensive... Um... Crossover with Harry Potter? I don't like Harry Potter, don't bug me on that please. Also I'm just going to skip the second line because I'm assuming it involves Harry Potter's plot or something. Um maybe for the LivingTombstone, you mean 'It's been so long' right?,thing, ONLY MAYBE! Hallow's singing is cheesy yet Freddy's Toreador March song he does when the power runs out ISN'T!? Hallow's singing is supposed to be taunting! Hallow's basically say 'Haha! You FUCKED up!' with a song! Hallow ISN'T the only one who kills people! NEKO KILLED EMILY/KOMORI! Also how would you get close enough to Hallow to talk to him about NOT killing you without him killing you?! During the day with a bunch of kids around? **

**Okay I'm done talking about reviews.**

**Now then to the chap!**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 7: Crystal Owl and Hannah Rat

-Time Skip-A Month Later-12:00AM-Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-

Crystal had been working for 3 nights and the animatronics decided to end it before she gave up and quit. Crystal sat in the chair and picked up the tablet as the phone rang and a voice spoke.

"_Hello Hello? Hey! Hey wow! You made it! Good job, good job. Hey uh do me a favor. Maybe sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room. I'm going to try and hold out until someone checks, maybe it won't be so bad. Uh, I always wondered what's inside those empty heads back there. Maybe... you know what? Never mind. I'm sure you'll be fine"_

-Um? WHAT THE HELL!?- Crystal's thoughts summed up what anyone would probably have in this situation. Then the music started and Hallow began to sing.

"We're back!"

"Revamped!"

"The madness never ends!"

"We're not"

"Alone!"

"This time we've brought some friends!"

"No doors!"

"No hope!"

"But you keep coming back!"

"But if this is what you want!"

"You can be just like us!"

"It's what we're made to do!"

"You act like we're to blame!"

"Wear a mask to hide yourself"

"When really it makes us the same!"

"A couple hours"

"But it's feeling like days!"

"Now you're running out of power"

"Leaving you mangled and winding away!"

"Step one!"

"Check lights"

"And empty out the hall!"

"Did you"

"Hear that?"

"There's banging in the walls"

"Enjoy your"

"New job"

"Because it might be your last!"

"If you find its six AM"

"We'll see you tomorrow!"

"It's what we're made to do!"

"You act like we're to blame!"

"Wear a mask to hide yourself"

"When really it makes us the same!"

"A couple hours"

"But it's feeling like days!"

"Now you're running out of power"

"Leaving you mangled!" At this point only music plays for a while. Unknown to Crystal, Hallow, Mangle, Neko, and Komori were making their way to the Hallway and were near the ¾ point of the hall now. Hallow started to sing again causing Crystal to jump in surprise.

"It's what were made to do!"

"You act like we're to blame!"

"Wear a mask to hide yourself"

"When really it makes us the same!"

"A couple hours"

"But it's feeling like days!" At this point Crystal squeak(GOD DAMMIT WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF RATS! YOU KNOW WHAT!? CHANGE OF PLANS! EDIT! CHANGES TITLE 'Crystal Owl' to 'Crystal Owl and Hannah Rat') when she saw Hallow and Co standing right outside. Mangle and Komori to Hallow's right, Mangle on the ground sitting, and Neko to his left.

"Now your running out of power" Now Hallow jumped at Crystal and grabbed her neck tightly with his left paw. He raised his right paw and formed a 'Psy Arrowhead' aimed at Crystal's head.

"Leaving you mangled and winding away" Hallow whispered ominously and shot the 'Psy Arrowhead' through Crystal's skull killing her.

-Time Skip-12:10AM-

Crystal was now a black feathered anthropomorphic owl with black feathered wings on her back named Fukuro the Owl(Once again I've run out of names 'Fukuro' is the Japanese word for Owl which means Crystal's new name is Owl the Owl). Her wings had red tips and her three red clawed hands had red feather until half way to the elbow. She had red feathers going up her legs until half way to the knee. She had gray triangles under her eyes and the crimson belt and black pouch on her waist. Marionette did her magic and the owl gained the normal changes. Fukuro opened her eyes revealing gray eyes with crimson flecks in her left eye. She focused solely on Hallow as she stood up and walked up to Hallow.

"Master" Fukuro said in a happy tone as she rubbed her cheek against Hallow's.

-Time Skip-6:00AM-

"Let me guess" Mr. F spoke as he walked in without looking at the stage.

"I need to put in another add" Mr. F said, again, not looking at the stage.

"Yep" Hallow spoke cheerfully.

"Lovely. Actually now that I think about it we have enough money to renovate the place." Mr. F said completely off topic.

"Yes I think we should do that. After next week we'll close for a while, probably a year or so, to renovate." Mr. F spoke.

-So only one more security guard for probably a year?- Hallow questioned himself.

-Time Skip-Monday-11:58PM-

-Okay so watch tablet and make sure no one breaks in- Hannah thought as she plopped down in the chair and grabbed the tablet. She looked through the cameras to find nothing happening for two minutes until the phone rang and a voice spoke.

**(Blah Blah Blah 1st night of second game Phone Guy speech)**

-Okay thanks for telling me about a music box and cameras THAT DON'T EXSIST!- Hannah thought because of Phone Guy talking about both the music box and the camera in which it was attached.

-Change Focus-Hallow-

Honestly Hallow couldn't wait for the renovation cause it would mean he and his group might get an actual place to stay other than sitting on the stage! Oh well! Bonnie had already gone to the backroom and Chika had moved to the kitchen. Neko and Fukuro moved to the vent entrances upon Hallow's order. The two went into the vents, crawled to the cameras quietly, and then banged loudly on the ground of the vents.

-Change Focus-Hannah-

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Hannah yelled before flipping through the cameras to find the vents to see the two animatronics smirking as they backed out of the vent.

-What the fuck was that all about? Oh wait didn't Mr. Fazbear say those were Halloween themed animatronics? I'm guessing that was just programming... I hope- Hannah thought and the nights went on without any thing happening. Hallow's group would occasionally scare Hannah half to death and the others would do there normal stuff.

-Time Skip-Night 5-12:00AM-

-Okay just one more night and I get my money- Hannah thought as the phone rang.

**(A/N BLAH BLAH BLAH GAME 2 NIGHT 5 PHONE GUY STUFF HERE!)**

-Change Focus-Hallow-

(Tonight's the night girls) Hallow telepathically communicated with his group and Mangle... who is pretty much already part of the group anyway. The girls nodded and they waited for a while just to let Hannah think everything was going to be fine.

-Time Skip-2:50AM-

Hallow smirked and stood up followed by his group, Mangle was on the ground to Hallow's right with Fukuro and Neko and Komori were to Hallow's left, much to Komori's displeasure. Neko and Fukuro broke off from the group and went to the vent entrance rooms. They entered the vents and reached the end as Hallow and the remaining two reached the end of the hall. Hannah squeaked upon noticing them and put on the Mask. Hallow smirked as they walked closer to Hannah. Neko and Fukuro grabbed Hannah's arms and yanked her out of the chair. They brought the struggling girl around the desk and held her arms tightly making sure she can't escape. Mangle and Komori lashed out and dug their teeth into the girl's shoulders causing her to let out a pained scream as the two yanked flesh off. Hallow, with a smirk of course, raised his left arm and pointed the palm at Hannah's head. Hallow sent a 'Psy Arrowhead' through the struggling and screaming girl's skull killing her.

-Time Skip-3:00AM-

'Hannah', or as she was now known Nezumi(Rat in Japanese) the Pirate Rat, was now a black furred anthropomorphic rat with crimson fur in the same places as everyone else, she had the belt and pouch as well. She had purple triangles under her eyes and a purple eye patch over her right eye. Marionette did her magic cause the triangle under the rat's left eye to become crimson and the 'Resurrected Slave' kanji to appear on her shoulder and the crimson fur collar to appear as well. Nezumi opened her left eye, the other was covered in an eye patch, to reveal a purple eye with crimson flecks going through it. She, like all before her, focused on Hallow.

"Master" She said cheerfully.

-Time Skip-6:00AM-

Mr. F walked in, saw Nezumi, and groaned.

"You just couldn't... you know what? Never mind!" Mr. F said with a sigh.

"This is going to be a long year. Oh yeah! You're doing the announcement Hallow" Mr. F said and Hallow tilted his head.

"What am I? The announcement animatronic?" Hallow asked sarcastically and his group, along with Bonnie and Chika behind them, giggled. Mr. F just glared at the werewolf animatronic before sighing.

"Just do it" Mr. F spoke before walking into his office.

-Time Skip-Later-On TV-

"Hello everyone as you may or may not know I am Hallow the Werewolf an animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" Hallow spoke.

"I have a very important announcement to make! As you all may or may not know, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing down starting immediately! Now, unlike the previous times the place shut down, we are doing it to renovate! When we reopen, probably in a year or so, you can expect to see at least one new animatronic, the 'old' animatronics made better, and a much bigger building! So we'll see you all in about a year!" Hallow announced before the commercial ended.

**!END CHAPTER!**

**Me: Hi everyone hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **


End file.
